BJJames
BJ James Statistics Real Name Brian John James Ring Name(s) BJ James Nicknames BJ Height 6 ft 3 in Weight 265 lbs Born August 26, 1980 Hometown Miami Florida =Biography= BJ James (Born Brian John James, August 26, 1980) is an American Wrestling, currently working for the WIF (Wrestling Internet Federation). B.J James has been working in wrestling for most of his life, working for companies such as WWF, wCw and up until recently he was working in Japan for 7 years. It is well known that BJ James is loved by fans around the world, this baby face character hopes to make his mark on the WIF and become the WIF Heavyweight Champion. =Appearance= BJ is a slim built Caucasian male, he has small amounts of muscle on his body, he has a body apparently “Sculpted on Adrenaline” he has no body hair. His hair is Medium length, blonde and usually gelled into place and he usually has a few battle scars across his face or body. He has a tattoo of a dragon over the left side of his chest and he has a tattoo of a variant of the skull on his Left inner forearm. He has his right ear pierced. =Attire= BJ James always wears the same ring attire week in week out, its what makes him well known, Black coloured jeans, black gloves, black boots and a White tanktop =Personality= BJ has a “love it or hate it“ attitude to life, namely he will only really do what he considers a good or useful thing to do, this can make him look arrogant at times but it is just how he acts. He is also not particularly restrained and is well known for speaking his mind, the fans cant help loving him and he was once compared to former WWE/WWF superstar Chris Jericho in the New York Times. =History= Born into a working-class family in Miami Florida. BJ James was always a fan of sport. He participated in football, hockey and athletics as a child. He was known around school as a tough kid, especially for his hockey performances, where he was one of the most violent Floridsa. At the age of 16 BJ wanted to put some of his skills to another use, so he could continue to hone his fighting skills all year round. He originally tried to amateur wrestle but his use of punches and head butts made the NCAA deem him unsafe to compete. He decided to go into professional wrestling, where he hopes to make his mark on the sporting world. =Facts= Finishers: *Mis-Illusion (powerbomb from the Top Rope) *Bizarre Effect - (Reverse Russian Leg Sweep from the apron onto the arena floor) Other Moves: *Chokeslam *Dragon Sleeper *DDT *Face Buster *Abdominal Thrust *Tiger Suplex *Sharpshooter *Figure 4 *Bionic Elbow *European Uppercut Current Theme Music: *'My Way' Limp Bizkit =Record Book= Next Match: *VS Marcus Rincon vs. Eric Thunder vs. Viper vs. Mr. Peterson vs. Nick Corvo - Deathrow - 16 July 2007 Matches Won: *VS - Show - Date Matches Lost: *with Desire vs Nick Corvo & Mr Peterson - Deathrow - 9 July 2007 Titles Held: *Coming Soon The Archives: *"The Debut" *"Live on CNN News" *"Finally..." *"Hitman" Part 1" *"Hitman" Part 2" Category:Wrestlers